The Red Bucket
The Red Bucket A room currently owned by Kralis. The room description is: "All your bucket are belong to us." About: The Red Bucket is a place of callous disapproval peppered with hugs and dirty jokes. The mods are fair, honest people who patiently preserve peace. They are better than most, so they are loved and respected. First-timers should be sensitive to this. The Red Bucket is home to many. These Bucketeers hail from locale across the globe. Many log in day in and day out, never speaking a word. Others find it to be the perfect place to chat their lives away. Some are outrageous, many are helpful, and everyone has an opinion. Though the room can often get "rowdy," it is a place of fun and friendship. All hail the Bucket! History: The Red Bucket has undergone a few major changes in recent history-some for the better, and some for the worse. The room has changed since its establishment during the early August 2008 when a righteous man named Vallin took the liberty upon himself to start a whole new phenomenon of Kongregate that will be forever known as The Red Bucket. Room Regulars: Kralis - Room Owner - A 16 year old boy who is a bit strict, but very nice otherwise. He likes to say ppp a lot. Gryljams - Moderator - A funny, outgoing, English, 19 year old man who owned this room for approximately a month. iwannakissthesun - Moderator - A funny, witty, charming, pretty 14 year old girl who is a regular moderator in our humble little bucket. XxAchillesxX - Moderator - Achilles: a 14 year old boy, is a hilariously laid back moderator who you can have fun talking to any time. Vallin- An 18 year old man of the U.S. Vallin was the very first room owner of The Red Bucket, and needless to say, the almighty creater of our room-a great leader. Some of you from the old days in the bucket might remember his friendly, kind, and responsible behavior. 123aaa789 - A 15 year old boy who is an avid gamer. He is currently well into the top 25 leaderboards and we wish him the best of luck to get to level 65. brienza112 - A 15 year old dude who is a funny, charming person. He is a great member to our small community. Conquerer95 - A 14 year old guy who lives in the U.S.A. This dude is absolutely crazy for the Battalion series and he's very polite and talkative. 'Nuff said, you have been warned. GrateGuy - A 25 year old male who is one of the elders of our room. His intelligence and wit can easily outsmart any of the youngsters in our room. Green_meep Age: Unknown. Gender: Meep. This user is very mysterious, yet a funny person to talk to who we welcome in our room. theinfamousone - A 21 year old guy who lives in England. He is often chatty when online and is a cool person to tinychat with. Ljrules95 - A 14 year old boy who can be laid back, or very serious. An avid community lover, and generally a nice person to talk with...(I hope.) Jadehawk2011 - A 17 year old female and a super nice person to talk to. She also has a very bubbly personality most of the time. quince1987 - A friendly woman who enjoys playing the guitar, or so I've heard. Always friendly and a great person to talk with. rms04 - A 25 year old man who is quite talkative and understands what is going on usually, and can get the chat going. He is also a funny guy. SoraTKM - "Sora is a joker" "He's a man of few words" "Sora is very funny". He's a really old regular of The Red Bucket.